beauty in ugly
by hinoiri
Summary: [birthday.fic] He'd always be there to catch her when she's falling because she always is. [RoxasOlette]


Roxette

Beauty in ugly

»»»«««

_She's just another one of them._

Standing there with a popsicle between his lips, his azure eyes graced over to the brunette girl laying down under the oak tree with a book in hand. Her emerald eyes went back and forth as her mind was focused on the story she was reading. Her outfit was plain and simple but still the colour of orange. He'd notice that she always wore that. He wasn't complaining. It suited her well. The wind blew her bangs in front of her face and she pushed them back, showing a slight but quite big bruise on her forehead.

He winced slightly.

He saw her constantly, sitting under that tree with a book and not caring about the world around her. That wasn't really a big deal but what caused him to always watch her is the marks of violence and deep cuts she always had around her body. Sometimes they could be seen on her arms, next her legs, afterwards her neck. All showed the evidence of a person beating her. What made him confused was why she was always so happy and smiling when she was clearly abused?

She wasn't in any of his classes, which made him a bit disappointed. They'd been in the same school for a few years and she had grown even more beautiful by the years. He blushed. He'd sometimes see her when he passed by her locker, where she always met up with her friends. He'd always catch a glimpse of her brown hair in the cafeteria and sometimes when he was walking home. He couldn't believe he was stalking a girl which he barely knew and barely saw. He had informed his friends about this, though they had noticed themselves, and told him he was having the case of a crush on her. He denied it instantly. Girls weren't really on his mind that time.

He was just curious about her bruises. What caused them? He didn't even know her name but the urge to go up to her and ask her how did her body obtain such many injuries. It would be weird of him to do so therefore, he just remained watching from afar. Her friends obviously didn't know about her current life. She'd just give them a smile and covered up her arms and neck whenever they came. When they were in their sophomore year, she'd been wearing turtle necks and long sleeves for nearly half the year. It was absurd considering the weather there.

Finally, as though it were fate, she was in his history class by junior year. He'd entered the class like usual, sitting on his same desk when she came in. He didn't realize it at first until he felt the presence of someone sitting beside him. Turning around, his breath shortened when he saw her. She was even more captivating up close.

Swallowing a chunk of his saliva, he tried to maintain his posture though he found it rather difficult. He couldn't stop himself from stealing glances at her, gazing at her gorgeous emerald eyes, her pink lips and her rosy cheeks. Her eyes felt someone else's so she turned his direction which made him blush ten shades of red. She gave a light hearted giggle and smiled at him. He gave a crooked grin. _Smooth… very smooth…_

The days went by and he noticed she took a deep interest in her history. She'd always answer the questions that Mr.Yen Sid would always ask and she'd always take down notes and showed delightfulness in her eyes during that lesson. He finally knew her name, due to the teacher frequently calling it. Olette. Such an exquisite name for an outstanding girl. He shrugged his thoughts. There was no way he was falling for her. He'd learned his lesson about heartbreaks from his friends and he learned love comes along with a great deal of pain as well.

Destiny must've been upon him for during a lesson, the teacher assigned partners and coincidently, he got her. He cursed mentally and tried to calm down as she gave a smile and began discussing their project. Somehow, from the discussions and the talks, a minor friendship was formed.

As days turned to weeks, he knew a lot more about her. He knew she had allergies to peanuts. He knew she loved to go shopping even though she had no money. He knew she loved looking at the stars at night and trying to name them. He knew so much it felt like they'd been friends for a long time. He too changed when around her. He'd smile more and his laughter sounded different when she made a funny joke. He was also more cheerful when with her. He didn't get a lot of chances to talk to her outside the class but occasionally if they bumped into each other, he'd buy her a cup of coffee and they'd talk for hours about absolutely nothing important.

Usually, he'd feel awkward with hanging around a girl too much. He though the female population didn't understand him. All thanks to his mother whom abandoned him at such a young age. But for some distant reason, he could feel the peace and relaxation he'd wanted to feel for years around her. She had this power that could make him smile no matter what. Which made him think whether he deserved her or not.

"Olette… do you think I'm worthy of being your friend?"

She was startled by his sudden question but gave a small smile to him. They were currently at the entrance of their school, the student body walking past them.vShe moved her fingers and gently grazed them over his rough skin, making him feel giddy at his stomach. He turned to her and locked with her green orbs. "If you weren't worthy of being my friend, I wouldn't be hanging with you, drinking bad soy latte and seeing the people pass by would I?"

He chuckled lightly but frowned once more. She gripped his hand tighter. "Everyone's worthy of having a friend, Roxas. No one should be left alone."

He smiled. "Thanks, Olette."

She grinned and released his hand, his fingers yearned to grab them once more but stopped. He didn't know why such a thought could cross his mind. Olette was only his friend. Nothing more than that. He wouldn't ruin their friendship over something stupid he'd do.

But even though their friendship blossomed by the weeks and months, he could still see the bruises and scars she would have lying all over her body. He wanted to ask her how they happened to be there but was afraid she'd avoid him for asking such a personal question. But that all ended one day.

She came into class with a purple and blue bruise on her cheek and her lips had a scar passing through it. She tried to keep away from him but he caught her by the hand and forced her to look at him. Shyly turning his way, she lowered her head, hiding her appearance with her hair. He raised her chin up and felt his heart tightening. She was a mess. He began asking her what was wrong, why was she hurt, who did this to her? Tears began wetting her eyes when she saw the horrified and worried expression befalling his features. Breaking his grasp, she ran away from him with tears flowing down her cheeks. He merely stood there.

That was the last time he saw her for a long, long time.

He tried calling her, hearing the dial tone ringing but ending with a click. She was purposely ignoring him. She was out sick for many days, pouring the school with excuses of her absence. Everything changed when she left. Including him. He went back to being distant and silent, not caring or bothering to start a conversation with his friends. His cousin, Sora, was worried a lot. He asked Roxas why he was becoming so distant with himself and his surroundings once more. "Where's the Roxas I once knew?" asked the brown haired boy. Roxas sighed.

"He left…" _Just like her…_

He became a wreck after she was gone. He couldn't focus on anything at all. The most he could do was pray school would end fast so he could rush to her house and see her there. But its always the same. He'll walk up her driveway, ring the doorbell and see a huge man with grumpy features looking down on him. The blond will ask to see Olette but with a snort and a push, the door will always be slammed in front of his face. That didn't stop him from trying though. He just kept coming back.

He was walking to her door as usual. He rang the doorbell. He heard footsteps approaching the door and could hear his own heart beating fast as well. He expected to see the same furious face there but when the door creaked open slightly, it was _her_. With red puffy eyes and a pale face, she gave him a solemn expression. "Roxas…" she breathed. God, he missed the way she would say her name. "Wha-What are you doing here?"

"Olette." He suddenly forgot how to breathe. "I…-I-I missed you…"

He could see a tinge of red stain her cheeks but she brushed it off by turning away. With a frown on her once pink lips, she gave an apologetic face. He didn't want her to apologize for leaving him without an explanation. No. He just wanted to hold her. He just wanted to place his warm lips over her fragile ones and he wanted to whisper words of comfort to her ear, to acknowledge her of his presence. He always wants to be there for her.

"You'd better go, Rox. _He's_ on his way home already."

"No, I'm not leaving you!"

"There's nothing you can do, Roxas! I'm broken enough already! You can't fix me…"

He went up and grabbed her hands. "Let me try." Without hesitation and thinking, he pulled her to him and gently gave a soft kiss. He didn't know the reason but at that time, it felt like the right thing to do. She was taken aback but melted into his arms straight away. Feeling his body so close to her, so warm, she had to release herself to him. She was driven to madness by him. He was so intoxicating, she didn't want to let him go.

"Hey, kid! Get away from her!"

Pulling apart, she touched her lips and began to look frightened as Roxas turned around to see the horrid man storming his way. He didn't coward away but instead, stood in front of the girl who meant the world to him. The man snarled and with a raise of his fist, he punched the poor boy, sending him falling to the side. As Roxas held his broken nose gently, he could hear the cries of Olette being in pain. Ignoring his own injury, he stood up and faced them but it was too late, the door was shut.

He banged the door, screaming her name and attempted to knock the door down. He could hear the sounds of her being slapped and her being hit with something. A sound of glass shattering made him fall weak right there. He stopped his efforts and leaned his forehead on her door. His eyes began to water and soon enough, crystal tears began falling, drop by drop. He couldn't take it anymore.

He wanted to save her, be her hero as she had done for him. She had saved him from solitude and opened him to the world. She showed him the beauty of life and she brought him happiness that couldn't be described with words. He needed her. He needed his angel. He needed the reason to live.

After many hours passed and the pitter patter of rain was heard, he got up and walked off ever so slowly, each step feeling as though he was walking to his grave. He felt the pain rush through his veins, he felt the sorrow through his heart and he felt the fear of losing her.

He was feeling the agony of love.

»»»«««

A year had passed and it was his final year in that school. He didn't give a damn though. The reason he came to school was to sit under the big oak tree anyway. The tree she used to sit down to. The tree where he first saw _her_. He'd spend his afternoons there, snoozing under the tree and imagining her beside him so he could feel her skin in contact with his. The tree was the only thing that was connecting her to him now because it was here where he first took interest in her. He used the tree as a place to think and clear his mind of her image and her name…

Olette, Olette, Olette…

It was driving him _nuts._

Axel told him that he was in love. In love? Yeah right. That couldn't be it. He doesn't want to love. Loving would only cause him pain. He doesn't want to feel pain but what he was feeling right now was the definition of suffering. He was breaking inside, missing her smile and her giggle that always played in his head. He was missing the feel of her lips when he kissed her that one fateful evening. He missed the feel of her hand on his and he missed her sweet voice that sounded like music in his ears.

It may seem corny but that was what he was feeling. He wanted to fill this hole that was burning through his heart so rapidly. He didn't want to love but sub-consciously, he was in love. In love with her. In love with the girl who taught him how simple and easy life can be. The girl who was in need of help but he was powerless to save. He banged his head onto the bark and cursed himself for letting her go that easily. He wished with all his heart that she would come back to him but no matter how many times he went to her house, no one would even open the door now.

He yearns to see her face again. He wants and dears to hold her hand like he used to. He just wanted her so badly, it hurt him. He wasn't even sure if she could respond to his feelings but his love for her was enough for both of them. He was currently at her house, ringing the doorbell like mad and knocking on the door a million times. The sun was already starting to set. He heaved a sigh, after realizing he had been there for nearly two hours and walked away. Tomorrow was another day.

He began making his way to the tree, where he'd always go to clear his thoughts. Trudging against the soft, green grass, he simply wanted to lie his back against the bark and close his eyes as he would conjure a memory of her with him when they were happy. Looking forth, his heart stopped its beat when he saw the spot had someone there. Someone he knew very well. His footsteps began to move faster and soon, he was running straight to that special someone.

She heard him coming and raised her head, revealing her tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes that were once a beautiful green. She gave a weak smile and tried to stand up but her body wouldn't allow so. She was just too tired. He finally reached her and knelt down, holding her delicate face in his hands. "-…Olette…" he breathed, feeling complete by holding her.

"Roxas…," She reached out a shivering hand and placed it on his cheek. It felt so cold. "I missed you so much…"

"You don't know how crazy you've driven me. I need you… come back to me, please…" He was begging her. Begging for her to reenter his life and put the shine back in it. She smiled and winced when her body lost its strength. Roxas caught her and brought her closer to his chest, feeling her shallow breathing. He put her in his arms and stood up. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"N-No… don't…"

"But you're badly hurt and you're worn out!"

"I…I just want to be with _you_ now."

His eyes widened as he looked down to her face. She nuzzled herself closer to him and closed her eyes. She was at peace now that he was holding her so delicately, as though she might break more if he didn't hold her so. She agreed with that. Without him, she couldn't stand life anymore. He was the only one that saw behind her mask. The lies she spat to her friends. He saw right through them. He saw her pain.

Bending down and lying on the bark as the girl slept soundly, he brushed his fingers across her forehead and fixed up her hair. She was beautiful even with those cuts on her face. Her innocence shone through her, making her seem so vulnerable on the outside yet so strong on the inside. A girl like her shouldn't have to face these kinds of problems. She doesn't deserve these beatings and scars. She deserved a better life.

But God had something else planned for her. Though she may be suffering, He sent her an angel that could save her when she was down. An angel that would bring her calmness when she was hurt. An angel which held her softly and made her feel safe after all her misery. He sent Roxas into her life. And she was very grateful for that.

She gripped him tighter. "…- don't leave me…"

"I won't," he whispered and kissed her forehead softly. He didn't dare to kiss her lips again, afraid she'd shy away and leave him once more. He'd show her his pure love by taking care of her and giving her his every bit of love. He'll catch her when she's falling and he'll do his best to fix her broken wounds and her bleeding heart.

"I love you…"

Her eyes snapped open as she gave him a surprised look. She didn't expect him to say such powerful words. "I-…"

"Ssh… Don't speak…," he mumbled, brushing his finger against her soft skin. "Just close your eyes… I'm always gonna be here for you." Nodding, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax. She cringed upon knowing the fact that she was going to have to go back and face her beastly father once more. She snorted. He was no father, merely someone who passed as it.

But she had to return. She couldn't run away because that man would always find her eventually. Roxas knew that too. But he also knew she'd come to him when needed and she'd find him when she was lost. She would call his name when the pain comes back and engulfs her. She would always need him and he'd always be there for her. Because he too needed her more than life itself.

And as the two sat under that tree, they had never felt more alive than in each other's arms. Life was going to continue but he will always be by her side until he's old enough to snatch her away from that horrid man. He will do everything in his power to make her happy and make her smile that smile he fell in love with a year ago. He will heal her wounds and kiss them away. He pulled her closer and smiled weakly to her slumbering appearance. Cute, pretty, astonishing, adorable. She was all that.

She was a beauty… but she was also...

Beautifully broken.

_fin._

»»»«««

For **Inspire-Illuminate**. Belated birthday fic. Really belated. Sorry! xD

I don't own anything.

First **Roxette**. I think I rushed it too much. Attempt at angst failed.Oh well. I was listening to the song 'Face Down' while writing this. Beautiful song. Go listen to it!

Reviews are appreciated. Please do so.

_- hinoiri -_


End file.
